Rekaya's tale
by Rekaya123
Summary: In a dojo in a dimension aside that of ours is a girl, she is step-sister to Sesshomaru and blood sister to Inuyasha, she isn't a normal girl. Her name is Rekaya, and this is her story. Its rated M because it contains like... violence and gore and maybe some other things that will be determined in the future [Disclamer] I do not own the anime or anything just this story
1. Enter Rekaya: A Student of Magic

**CHAPTER ONE**

Eighteen years. Eighteen years was the age I would turn today, and eighteen was also the age required to enter into the arena. Not the combat arena, I had earned that right since I was eight. My name is Rekaya # 304, I once had a surname but it has long been forgotten, so my Master gave me 304.

This specific arena was built, well more like formed, for the specific training of time manipulation. My first opportunity to enter it was next week, I could feel the excitement welling up, but I ignored this feeling. I took note during my Master's lectures on how to and how not to behave inside the arena, any and all objects that are not protected to time travel must be left outside the arena. I own nothing, except my memories, memories of another dimension, and naturally another time; my childhood rests in these memories but they have long turned blurred and scattered.

I looked at my right hand and touched my seal. The fabric's soft texture was always interesting to feel. Stroking the fabric with the tips of my fingers I became lost in the feeling.

"Rekaya, it is time for you to return to your quarters, do not forget to return the gear to its rightful location." said a familiar voice. I turned around and there stood my Master. "Yes master." I said bowing and began putting away the training gear.

I spotted some blood on one of the swords and cleaned it off with a rag, blood. Many know blood as a red; I know it in other colors. Although foggy, I still remember being inside of a giant fish, not a normal fish but a demon. For five days I had to live off of the disgusting meals that this fish had swallowed, slowly dehydrating it wasn't until the fifth day that my brother found this demon and slashed it open the blood of that fish was a dark green. I can vaguely remember what he looked like, my brother; in fact I have little to no recognition of him. He my older brother, all I can recall is that he was a demon, and that he absolutely despised me, for the mere fact that I was human. My younger sibling on the other hand was just a child, his mind filled with thought of play, an innocent mind. Him I remember well, and yet my memories are still scattered and blurred, my Master had informed me that this may be so because of the inter-dimensional travel I went through as a child, that is how I ended up at this dojo.

I finished putting away the gear when I overheard someone in the hall

"Are you sure that all have gone to sleep?" said a voice.

"No, one is still awake but she is very obedient and will be headed toward her room at any moment to retire for the evening." said the voice of my Master. I wonder what they're talking about.

"Very well, lock all the windows and doors, tonight the beast will pass through." said the voice.

"Of course, I do not want any of my students to be harmed or for any to be exposed to the beast's aura." said my Master. As I heard this my curiosity began to form and so I decided to head back to my room, I glanced at my master and then turned and bowed to him, he bowed back and reached into his pouch. I made no notice of this until I was in my room and began to wonder why he had done so. I also didn't take note that there was no one else in the hallway other than my Master and I, who could he have been speaking to? I then recalled the conversation over some beast, the thought did not really catch my interest but of course my curiosity had sparked once again and I was out of my window before you could bat an eyelash.

It was rather dark outside the moon was covered by some trees so I could not see it, but as I gazed over the field nearby I saw its reflection on a calm pond, a quarter moon. My sharp hearing caught feet tapping on wood so I stealthily made my way to the calm pond. I hid between the reeds giving me a clear view of my surroundings all the while remaining well hidden. Not even a minute passed when I heard it. I looked around and there I saw it, a ... a beast? It was large and… and resembled a canine. I knew I've seen it before; I was just a couple years old when I saw it, and not long after my little brother was born. I suppose there could be a connection with this beast and I. I could feel fear, this emotion draining my power. I didn't move I remained motionless and still, but somehow it knew, it knew to come toward me. I heard a distinct sniffing and then I knew why, this was in fact a canine and it was coming toward me sniffing me.

I remained motionless yet the closer this beast got the more I shook. The reeds were not on my side as they made noise when I shook. It was then that the beast looked more alert and began to walk toward me much faster until it was directly in front of me. A creature of massive size, its eyes a red with blue and great bulging muscles its teeth mostly hidden behind its snout but I could still see its teeth as sharp as diamond. I backed away splashing into the water and falling in. The creature began to glow purple, the aura rose from its feet to the top of its head. I could not believe that in a matter of minutes I would be facing such a considerably large beast, I should've stayed in my room with the window shut and the door locked. I looked up at it but, the beast only looked at me and then the aura that surrounded it began to surround me!? I panicked and splashed around in the pond. WAIT! I am surrounded by water.

"Hydromosis!" I exclaimed as I lifted water and sent it at the beast engulfing the beast in water. I attempted to escape but the beast got ahold of my scarf and began to pull me back. I could not breathe the scarf was suffocating me, I released my power on the water as I did the beast released my scarf. I fell to the ground holding my throat coughing. My lungs begging for air I coughed some and took heavy breaths. The beast's aura was no longer on it, but surrounded me. I looked at my hands and saw claws beginning to take form, my hair color turned from a midnight black to a titanium white color. My glasses fell and I could not see anything, I franticly felt around the ground until I found them and attempted to place them back on my face with ineffective results. Befuddled by this, I felt my ears and realized that they were no longer there. I felt up higher until I felt something soft and furry, as well as floppy and sensible to me, not just with my fingers but as if what I was feeling was part of my body!?

I snapped my fingers and to my surprise I heard the sound perfectly and in fact very clear.

I placed my glasses on my nose and tied them to my face with string, I looked toward the beast; He had been patiently waiting for me to finish panicking. He walked closer to me but not in a savage, aggressive manner but rather formal and calm.

"Rekaya?! Rekaya where are you!?" shouted my Master. I heard footsteps, but not just heard them, I HEARD them! I could hear the direction and give an exact pinpoint on the distance and his acceleration. He broke out into a sprint and suddenly all I hear is a snap and fire surrounds the beast and I.

"You demons! Leave here at once, this is sacred land!" said my Master. Did he say demons? I am not a demon, I am human. I rolled around on the ground and into the water then looked toward him. I had never seen him like this, his eyes filled with an indignation and fortitude of a massive degree. This brought fear to me and then I could feel my power begin to deplete. I looked toward the beast, his fur ablaze and I could see the aching agony in his eyes. Within I felt sympathy for the beast and this turned into a need to protect him, he had attempted to kill me once before but deep within me instinct arose and took control of me.

Suddenly without a thought, I stood up and ran toward my master claws out, hair flying. I had targeted my prey and was going in for an assassination. As I got closer to him I could see in his eyes a calm feel, I could also see my own reflection.

I had yellow eyes raging eyes, with purple slash markings on my face was this why he had said demons?! I regained control again but before I could even think, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that stabbed in then turned made and upward movement. My insides were ripped open by this and almost instantly blood began to spill and splatter. I fell to the ground with a knife in my stomach. Why did my Master do this, how could he? D-Did he no longer wish for me as a student? I saw him head toward the beast but before he could take any action the beast disappeared.

I lay on the ground clenching the knife, the pain wasn't a sharp stinging pain anymore, but a dull continuous pain that only got worse with every breath I took. I think my Master had been mistaken for who was, and so I opened my mouth and let out a low and weak "M-Master" as I say this he turns around rapidly wide-eyed and alarmed. I look at him and then look toward my stomach; I'm losing more and more blood at the second. I let go of the knife and let out a scream, the knife only sinks in more. I can feel warm tears running down my cheek, it isn't long before I black out and then nothing.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. A Beast's Affection

**CHAPTER TWO**

It did not feel like I had slept much until I awoke in my room. Was that all just a dream? I sat up, only to be greeted by a sharp pain in my stomach. Good morning to me. I had no choice but to lie back down slowly, I scoped the room and found that there were a series of gifts around me. I suppose the other students thought it would be a kind act to do so. I looked at my stomach; it had a bandage around it. So it seems… it really did happen. I then saw the door open and in stepped my master, his hair back in a ponytail.

"Rekaya, please answer the question that I am about to ask." He said his tone dark and serious.

"What is it you wish to ask me, Master?" I said. "Rekaya, what were you doing outside of your room, exactly five nights ago?" he said in an even more serious tone. Five days? Was I really unconscious for so long, I felt as if I had only slept for one night? "I overheard you conversation with someone and ventured out, I was going to return when… that beast came toward me." I answered.

"Hadn't I ordered you to return to your quarters? Rekaya, this behavior is not acceptable. You shall be punished." He said his tone very strict. I suddenly felt as if something inside me had gone broken, but all the while I knew only I was to blame for this.

"I wasted material and precious limited supplies on you, this injury would have not occurred if you had done as ordered. Your privileges to enter the TMA are now withdrawn until further notice." He said as he left the room. I laid back down in pure disbelief of what had just happened, thoughts spin around in my head as emotion began to build up. I turned down this emotion and just laid there feeling empty and useless. My Master made no mention of the transformation I had made, in fact he seemed to be avoiding that whole area during the confrontation and just spoke about my disobedience, not even a word about the beast. For a while I merely wondered on and on about that beast and why I felt attracted, or should I say connected to it.

Thinking back to previous years, I always remembered my Master going to the rooms and locking all doors and windows, he'd done that ever since I had arrived there even though I never took notice of this until now. Could he have been hiding me? Was that beast meant to injure me or did it come to take me away, but then again there was that whole aura thing and the beast left soon after?

I rested for another few hours preforming healing spells on my wound thus being what my dojo masters in, typically it is very difficult to get into which is why students here always know what to do right away, it takes an approximate of three years to graduate from here but this is not so for me. Being my Master found me as a small child he took me in for I was an orphan here in this strange dimension. He raised me and taught me the magical arts thus giving me a form to protect myself.

In a matter of days I was gradually able to walk again with the help of my magic's though eating was a problem. In these few days I picked up some interesting spells and at last managed to master a new element. Lightning, a very dangerous weapon that I can only use when special conditions are present. The next few weeks went by rather slow, I spent most of them wondering what that beast was, all those weeks I sent wondering and thinking, attempting to make a connection to anything but there was no luck. On occasion I would sneak out of my room at night and walk around in the forest nearby, sure there was danger but I spent seven years of my life being educated in the magical arts by one of the best teachers in this world. One evening while I was strolling in the forest I looked up at the moon and noticed it was a quarter moon again, the same moon as the moon I got attacked as well, I took no note of it though. I continued my walk when suddenly I saw something that brought up fear, but I turned it down. Suddenly my glasses fell and I picked them up, it took me a while to realize that my hearing had heightened. I now distinguished that I no longer had human features. I tied my glasses to my face once again and checked my hair and hands, it was as I had suspected. Could it be that the quarter moon was causing this to me? I looked around alert when I saw the beast out of the corner of my eye walking toward me. I turned toward the beast but this time with tranquility. The beast set its gaze upon me and its aura seemed to get off of it and toward me. I did not panic or attempt to escape, for my body would not move I was stuck in my own mind not being able to move all I could control was my breathes.

Once my body had finished absorbing the aura, I could move and my first reaction was to run and so I did but… when I ran, I ran like I had never run before. My legs felt nearly weightless my body incredibly light I could run for ever if I wanted to! I stopped then took in a breath, as I did this I smelled a world of scents. To my left was a mushroom, to my right a rabbit, and I did not even have to turn to see them I could smell them! I turned toward the beast to find that it was still there looking at me. Inside my instincts overflowed my control and took over, I ran toward the beast on all four legs and to my surprise I was much faster than before. I looked up at the beast and in that small period of running my canines grew sharper and larger. The beast looked down toward me and nuzzled its nose against my hair, I tried to run off tried to at least do something but it only resulted futile. I nuzzled against the beast's fur and snuggled into is. I felt a warm feeling inside one I am not familiar with yet it seemed so natural. I still struggled to regain control of my body but I could not. I gave into the instincts and it felt as something I never felt before, I now knew what this feeling was, it was the feeling of a father's warm embrace, my instincts told me other things as well, they said "this is your father; he loves you and wants to embrace you". My eyes widened and I regained control, the beast nuzzled me again and I just stood still.

Had this beast…um my father? Has he been trying to get to me all these years? Did my master know what he was doing by concealing me from him? Deep inside I remembered and recalled more of my past, with this I made connections and came up with a new conclusion. Every year, on the date that marks another year of me being alive my Master would do the same thing.

The beast began to disappear and I panicked because whether or not this was my father I felt safe and warm in its embrace. I tried to hug the beast but it vanished into the air. I stared at the spot and just froze. Why had it just disappeared? I looked up at the sky and noticed it was turning to day, I looked at myself and noticed that the canine features I had were starting to disappear as well my white hair. It seems that my transformation would only last a night, and that then I would return to my human state. Was I still human? Had I become a half-demon with this encounter or was the presence of that beast the trigger for my physical changes?

I walked back toward my room to find my Master standing by my window he had a look of disappointment on his face. I forgot to place pillows under my blankets. My Master walked to me and grabbed my wrist he was immensely displeased.

"Rekaya, what have I told you about sneaking around the forest at night? Have you forgotten the rules of the Dojo? And if you have then I recommend you review them. You must go through the correction process once again." He said with a punitive tone. I had forgotten about such consequences, what could be causing me to take such inattentive decisions. Could it be that the beast's appearance before me had inflicted an abnormal configuration of an unrestrained mental state? Or has the mind of an adolescent at last intoxicated my neurological morals?

I walked to my room deep in thought, awaiting the dreaded correction process. It was not until I opened the door of my room that it occurred to me that my Master paid an unusually large amount of his attention on me, the other students he'd let go off at times, why is it that he disciplines me much more… could it be? That he feels a stronger attachment toward me than the other students? Emotional attachment even?

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Memories

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was awaken by the sound of a clacking of bones, so I instantly sat up after cleaning my glasses and looked around rapidly. It was a sort of wind chime made of bones, there was a breeze causing the bones to hit against one another. With every sound of clacking bones came the memories of the one which these bones belonged to. In a matter of seconds my eyes saw what the eyes of another saw. I was now a little boy in a village, I was by a well. I stuck my hand in a bucket and drank water from it.  
"HEY YOU THERE!" I heard and turned my head toward the market and saw a boy running carrying a bit of fish and bread. Five men ran after the boy, I just watched as they took away the bread and fish then one man pulled out a sword.

"Let me go!" said the boy, I could hear the desperation in his voice. I acted quickly and threw a handful of rocks at the men. They all turned around and with this moment of confusion, the boy took the opportunity to run off. The men started to chase after him but the one with the sword said "Let him go, we have the bread and fish." I started to walk off when I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to find a tall woman. "Thank you for saving my son." She said with a warm smile, her appearance was frail and timeworn but her voice sounded not of one of age but of a sweet, young woman. I suspect she was hungry and her son went to steal food for her. I smiled at her and tapped her hand as If saying it was nothing. She looked confused and asked, "Little boy, can you speak?" I responded by shaking my head, I could not speak because years before I had gone mute after crying night and day for my parents.

"Where are your parents, so I can tell them what you did here today?" I shook my head once again. They had been killed by two intoxicated men. I attempted to revive them but never could; I had no choice but to dig graves for them both. Since that day I have been living on my own eating by growing a garden. "You don't have parents?" I nodded at her and slid my fingers down my tear ducts then pointed to my mouth and tried to speak, but as I expected no sound came out.

"Come with me little boy I can take care of you" she said offering a hand. I shook my head once again and pointed toward a house on a hill. "Is that where you live?" I nodded and ran off there. I looked back at her occasionally to see if she was following, but she had disappeared into the forest looking for her son. When I turned back to face my home, I saw a tall man with a rope standing in front of me.

"Come here little boy" he said a grin forming across his face. I shook my head and ran back toward the market; He chased after me and began yelling, "Stop that boy! He stole my bread!" after six seconds I was surrounded by men. One grabbed my arm and lifted me by it.  
"Where is it!?" he bellowed. Then the man with the rope came to the group "He ate it!"

I was scared and began to cry then the man with the sword swung it with great force at my head-

It was bright again. I looked around startled; my surroundings were not a village but small stone garden. "Rekaya, have you learned your lesson yet?" I looked over at him my vision still hazy, he took down the bone wind chime, I rubbed my head, the process of clearing out memories that are not my own can be difficult.

"Yes… my master." I said rather shattered. I tried to stand but my legs felt as heavy as lead and I remained seated. The lesson my master was attempting to teach me was shrouded in a sheet of mystery, deep within I knew but my conscious mind could not make any connection. I looked up toward my master again. He stood in the perfect spot, the sunbeam hitting his hair at such an angle his hazel hair shine with light brown highlights. His eyes once again covered by his hair not allowing me to see them as it typically did, except at times when he is angry or just not covering them. He turned away to walk off, his hair swished, gliding. Like a field of grain when the wind blows.

What are you thinking about master? Whenever I get to see your eyes, in those rare moments I always lose myself in them. They give off a deep warming sensation to the soul. One only I have experienced. Whenever I manage to look into those marvelous eyes I find the inner feeling I cannot understand.

"Rekaya, do you need something? You are staring right at me." He said, facing me again. "No Master." I said. "Very well. Remained seated until you are able to move your legs again." He said. I nodded and then laid back down looking up at the sky. I was in a stone garden, one rather far from the dojo. It was here that students were to be corrected when they had done something either against the rules or highly frowned upon. I had done both.

Several hours passed and I could feel my legs again, so I stood up but just ended up falling over. Sigh. This afternoon is not in any way fun, I scoped my surroundings and smiled when I saw a familiar tree. I do not smile often, but I smiled because I knew that tree.

It was the ending of fall but this day was not cold, rather warm if anything. I had just received my new glasses and boy was I happy to see. The world around me seemed much clearer; I wanted to look at everything! There was so much detail to see with my new vision. I decided that I'd sneak off while my Master gave lessons to the new students, so I put on my boots and began to hike around the woods until I found a tiny hut surrounded by cherry trees. They were barren of course but their beauty still noticeable. I walked toward a tree which appeared to have a face; I giggled and looked around for a fallen stick. I found one but my frail hands were punctured by a spike. I felt the sharp pain and sucked on the injury, the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I let out a tiny whimper then dropped the twig. I heard footsteps and turned toward the stone stairs, there were fallen leaves and petals scattered about as gentle breeze was blowing. My hair swayed softly with the breeze as sweet sounds were carried in the wind.  
"Rekaya, I see you up there." Said a familiar voice. As the footsteps grew closer the top of a head was visible. I walked closer and wrapped my scarf more around my neck. It was getting colder. "What are you doing all the way out here?" said the voice. By the time I had looked back at the stairs, there was a person standing at the top. His hair long and brown, but his eyes not visible.  
"Rekaya, are you making it snow?" he said crouching down and taking my hand. I smiled and shook my head. "Its winter, tomorrow, but I guess that the snow decided to come early. "I said, he chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Come on Rekaya, let's get back it's dangerous out here." He told me rather dimly. I nodded; he stood up and then conducted me down the stairs. As I followed along I was in awe as the snowflakes leisurely descended onto the stone bricks-

Suddenly I hear the howl of a wolf; I turn my head and look around. Its sunset, how long was I resting? Had I fallen asleep? I stand up, this time not wobbling over. I started to head down the stone stairs; I looked toward where the dojo was off in the horizon. I could reach it before night if I ran.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and ran toward dojo. Night was on my tail as I ran promptly through the forest. The instant I reached my room I heard the bell ringing for the last meal of the day. I wonder what's for this meal. It could be any number of dishes, depending on whether there was a good hunt or not. I proceeded toward the dining hall to come across many other students already eating.

I sniffed the air and discovered what there was to eat was some sort of poultry. I went to where the food was being distributed, the people around me were engaging in a number of peculiar activities such as socializing and eating. Some were flinging food about. I took my tray of goose then headed toward a seat.

As I sat I noticed that my master was to my right. I looked at him then to my food and took a bite of a goose leg, the meat was fatty and delicious because it had been cooked perfectly. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey do you want your fish?" said the person behind me. My eyes grew wide and I pushed the tray away. "HAH! I got you again!" he laughed and then walked off. I glared at him; he knew very well that I do not like fish. That one is always messing with me. I looked back toward my tray and took my drink. I looked toward my master once again; he had finished his small ration of bread and was now taking a bite of his goose leg. I turned back to my meal and ate for the rest of the evening. I was halfway to my room when suddenly my glasses fell off my face; I picked them up and placed them back on tying them to my head this time. It was time, I rushed to my room and locked the door. If I knew anything about my fellow student's it is that they will attack anything out of the ordinary with their magic's, they'll most likely think I'm a demon who infiltrated the dojo.

I could feel my sense of smell beginning to heighten as well as my hearing. I could feel my hair color go from sleek midnight black, to shiny silver. I looked toward my bed and laid on it. Seconds later I hear a loud pounding at my door, I sat up and looked toward it.

"Demon I know you're in there!" said the voice of someone. Oh no, was this transformation I undergo a demonic one? I opened my window and jumped out. Not even a second passed and I was halfway to the pond, this form I take arises with some beneficial attributes. I sniffed the air and smelled what I believe was my master's scent. I couldn't hide from him, but I could run, I knew that once he found me he'd just take me back. I don't want to go back… at least not for a while anyways. I got on all fours and bolted through the valley into the forest on the other side. I did not stop running, not even for a break, until I reached where that forest ended. As I stood up I realized how much I had run, and yet my breath was nothing but a very light pant. 'He can't find you here Rekaya' I said to myself. But now that I was all the way out here… what was I to do? The moonlit the night up like a candle in a glass holder, but it was not for long for the clouds moved in front of the moon and the light vanished. A distant howl is heard and as if I were a wolf as well I could understand what was being said by such wolf. The howl, it was a message to the other wolves in the pack that there was an enemy scent in the air.

I twitched my ears about trying to pick up anymore sounds; I overheard a crushing of grass exactly ten meters away so I got down low and peeks over the grass. I dropped my ear so that they would not stick out of the grass.

Suddenly a bush began to rustle and I got lower whatever this thing was if I stayed low it could not smell me. Then out sprang a duck, I had been alerted by a simple duck? I stood up again and headed toward a tree; if I was going to be out here for a while I might as well have a view of my surroundings. I was halfway up the tree when a branch snapped, I quickly reached and grabbed onto a branch with my legs, had I not done so I would've fallen to my death. But unfortunately I was lower up the tree now. As I reached for a different branch then one my legs were wrapped around snapped and I plummeted to the forest floor. The last thing I saw was the clouds moving away from the moon before everything went black.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Flames of a Sad Good-Bye

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was early in the morning when I woke up; the sun was barely making its way over the tree tops. I sat up and rubbed my head for it hurt from that nasty fall I had. The miniscule beams of light that made way through the thick canopy made visible the specs of dust that floated in the air. I reached to touch one but even the slightest movement of my breath sent it drifting away. I looked up to the tree and found two branches had snapped, just the way I left it I thought.

Suddenly a low grumble of my stomach was heard, I placed a hand over it, and I needed to get to the dining hall for break-wait. I wasn't anywhere near the dining hall, in fact I was day away walking. What I needed to do was hunt; my morning meal depended on it. I stood up and assessed my surroundings, there were rabbit tracks to my left and traces of what could be waterfowl to my right any of these would suffice as a satisfactory spread just as long as I could build a snare, or trap. My magic would not be effective because burning the creature to a crisp drowning it or freezing it would result in either a bland or terrible tasting meal. I used my hidden blade to cut down a sapling using it to create a trap for a rabbit. I set it up and headed back to my tree, I attempted to climb it this time using my water abilities to give me an extra 'help' I reached the top of the tree and searched around examining the top. Off in the distance I spotted smoke rising from off in the other end of the forest, and a lot of it.

I remembered that that was the location where my dojo was. Instantly I knew something was going on and I had no time to eat I had to run as fast as I could.

I jumped down from the tree and into the branch of a smaller one, taking a big leap I got onto the branch of another tree. After I reached a clear path I jumped down and ran as fast as I could back to my dojo. The closer I got, the more I began to smell the smoke. It does not take a good nose to smell it, smoke is very scandalous and the scent of it can be carried on for miles and miles. As I got close to the lake that lead a river into a pond I saw the fire and almost as if by instinct exclaimed "HYDROMOSIS!" and shot water at it from the lake, quickly extinguishing it.

Why had it been that no one was there to extinguish the fire? There are many who surpass my water manipulation skills here at the Dojo, could it be that they weren't here? Is that why no one put out the flame?

I hiked down and over a hill and there I saw it…. My Dojo was ablaze; the gardens near it were slashed and chopped down violently. This was not a fire… this was an attack, someone was attacking my Dojo! I snapped out of my shock and rushed to the burning establishment. I peeked into my bedroom window to find the blankets ripped to shreds, the tables and my mirror broken and tossed the ground. It caught my attention that the drawers had been removed and all my clothing lay waste upon the floor but the room looked as if someone had been searching for something.

It took me a few minutes but then I realized the window had been broken, I climbed in cutting the side of my wrist slightly, but that was the least of my worries. I had to figure out where everyone was, who were the attackers and what they were searching for.

I touched my door and found it warm, I kicked it down to find fire surround me, being well in control of my emotions at the moment as well as being in control of my magic I maneuvered my way through the flame and untouched by the flames, even if I had gotten touched by the fire then my outfit which was fire-proof would've kept me safe. The heat though was another tale; it stung my face like if I was continuously being slapped. Out of the fire I saw a roof beam collapse and around it fell other beams now blocking my path. I was about to turn around when I heard a scream, I darted toward the wreck and jumped over the beams.

I landed on my feet and ran in the direction I heard the scream, kicking down doors on my way to find all the rooms the same as mine was. I decided that there wouldn't be anyone in those rooms so I ran to the dining hall. Breakfast! It was breakfast at the moment, or would've been if the attack hadn't taken place. I was about to enter the hall when suddenly another roof beam fell and not long after it something that horrified me. Before me now laid the body of a student, the body was now a bloody mess. Her neck was slit open and showed indications that blood had spilled and splattered from the wound. A feeling of disgust formed at the pit of my stomach. The students pockets were inside out and her body looked as if she had been searched over, hints of probing hands were seen on her clothing, bloody hands at that. I felt rage begin to swell up in my stomach and make its way to my head but I sent it back down. I could not be expressing any emotion at this moment, it was very much critical. You see, my powers are weakened by emotion. Anger weakens my fire ability, fear weakens my ice ability, sadness weakens my water emotions and I have not yet discovered what weakens my lightening ability.

I maneuvered through the halls, which were ablaze, to not inhale any smoke I put my scarf over my mouth to filter the smoke from the clean air. I heard another scream and now figured I had been going in the wrong direction the entire time. I darted across the hallway to where the scream was there was a large door in the way but the burning had created a hole in it. I used my fire manipulation skills to shift the flames to the side; I peeked into the hole and saw something which caused me much more terror. Inside I saw more bodies, stacks actually, of now lifeless students. There was blood covering the floor of the dojo, drag marks everywhere as well as scattered severed limbs. In the corner I perceived some shifting out of the corner of my eye. I reallocated my field of vision toward it and saw … I saw my master with an opened leg. Lost in the shock, I almost didn't notice that the fire I was keeping at bay was beginning to retract from where I left it. I was suddenly hit by the substantial hammer that was reality and kicked down the burning door. I rushed inside coughing, my scarf had been moved down and I inhaled some smoke.

"Who's there!? I can still fight!" spoke the voice of my wounded Master, his tone unsteady and rather feeble. "It's me Master." I said bowing my head in a humble manner. "Rekaya, wh-where have you been?" he said stuttering, I was now aware that he was indeed some sort of pain or strain for my Master rarely stuttered.

I walked toward him prudently, not wanting to step on anyone. Even if they aren't alive, I'd be disrespecting the deceased by doing so.

"Master, tell me of what has happened?" I said trying to keep my tone as calm and cordial as I could; in such situation losing my nerve was not an option.

"Only if you tell me where you w-"he cut off mid-sentence and groaned holding his leg close. "Allow me to patch that for you" I said taking out a small fabric I possessed and wrapping it around his leg to stop the blood. "Where were you R-Rekaya" He said his expression more serious. I still could not see into his eyes his hair covered them again. Sitting up I said "I had… a transformation of some sort and ran off deep into the forest last night."

"Rekaya… You have been gone for much l-longer that just a s-single night" he said stuttering from the pain that he was in "Almost an e-entire week has passed s-since you disappeared." When I heard him say that final part I became shocked, had I really been blacked out for so long?

"Master, please tell me what has happened." I stated asked my voice sounding more demanding now, not only was it more demanding but also desperate. Yes desperate, I was desperate to hear the reason behind the fire and the deaths… oh so many deaths.

"I-It started at midnight, they came while many were asleep. They r-ransacked the rooms and s-storage units, I suspect they a-are searching for the Haju." He said wincing slightly.

"What is this 'Haju' my Master?" I said, he lifted his hands and made circular motions while he recited something, all the while what looked like a book began to form in between the space he motioned. The book was large and thick; it was bound together by leather straps and was incrusted with odd runes. The book's cover was grey and blue; the overall view of it was to some extent unreal.

"This. They are after this… t-take it Rekaya, take it and go far away from here." He said barely managing to sound audible "But why, if you had it concealed?" I asked.

"Because … Rekaya. I am about to instruct you with what you need to do." He said his voice serious and no longer stuttering. "I need you to take this book to my sister; she is the only one who can possibly be able to keep it safe."

"But Master where is she?" I asked my voice showing faint worry. "Follow this… th-there are three lands you must travel through" he said his voice sounding weaker. "The land you told me you were from... there you must find a cave and preform a spell… jump into the rip and into another land… in this land there are m-many who are enemies of mine be c-careful… there you must look for a girl named Zulu… sh-she will guide you to where you n-need to go… a-after there jump into the rip and you will be lead to a world where there are no men, this will be simple for y-you…. I-it Is there where

my sister lives." So I must undergo a quest oh dear. "But Master? What spell?" I asked. "The spell that opens up the inter-dimensional rip" he said. "But I've only just begun my training with it, how will I be able to perform it?" I said. He then extended out his hand and softly touched my cheek with the very tips of his fingers.

"Just believe you can do it. In magic, that is all that matters." He said giving me a kind smile.

In the few seconds that I saw that smile, I felt something warm inside. It was as if my heart has sparked with an emotion I hadn't felt before.

Suddenly I felt as if I was being taken over though all the while I was myself. My head was spinning and my palms sweating, and quite possibly I felt what could've been my heartbeat, ascending in speed. My Master then took his hand away and I could feel my face burning, had the fire singed me?

"Rekaya, get the Haju and g-go now" he said shakily. "I hear them coming this way." Sliding to book to me the hair that covered his eyes shifted slightly and I perceived from them a look that I had never seen in my life. At the corners of his eyes I glimpsed tears beginning to form. "Master, I am not going to leave you here." I stated taking back control of myself. His eyes became covered again.

Without warning the door crashed down and along with it flames erupted into the room along with other figures, the smoke in the room became so thick that those figures converted into grotesque silhouettes.

"Rekaya!" he whispered loudly, but the crackling and roaring of the fire drowned it out to anyone who wasn't nearby. "Take the Haju and leave!" I grabbed the Haju and clutched it close to my chest, coughing, I managed to get up on my feet and I sprinted to the edge of the room using my magics I burned a hole in the wall and squeezed through leaving the burning inferno behind me. I was now outside and looking inside watching as smoke escaped through the opening that I had just created.

I was about to begin sprinting when I heard a startling cry. I turned around and peeked through the hole.

"Where is it! We know you have it!" said a voice, I could not see much because of the smoke so I squinted for it burned my eyes.

"I do not possess it, and e-even if I did I'd never give it to scum like you!" said the voice of… my Master. As some more smoke cleared up I managed to see two men had my Master by the arms and had placed some sort of weird charm on him.

"So if you don't have it, what use are you to us?" said the voice, now that I could hear the sound better and distinguish the figures more clearly through the smoke I could see that the voice was of a woman, who had a knife drawn and pointed toward me Master's chest, the sight sickened me, and caused me to be stricken with fear.

"Any last words?" said the woman. "Yes, a few…" said my Master as he began to chant something I had never heard before.

"What!? He's chanting! No!" exclaimed the woman before she thrust the knife forward and pierced into my Master's chest with her knife turning it in a circle before pulling it out again. But even while this happened my Master continued to chant until he finished even though his voice was full of strain.

"….a-activate at n-next... c-cresent…m-moo-on…"said my master with his last breath before his body became limp and lifeless. Blood poured out from the wound and splattered all around.

Knowing not what else to do I ran, just ran toward the pond and laid in it. I was completely overwhelmed by emotion; any all my magic powers had been stunned.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Into the Grave

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A few hours passed before I returned to the now burnt down dojo. The sight brought me a great sadness, all the memories I've had over the years melt away; they were nothing more than ashes and burnt wood.

I walked around for a while attempting to scavenge through the ashes for something. In little to no time I came upon the bodies of my former contemporaries. Brushing the ashes off from them I knew I needed to give them a proper burial, otherwise their souls would hopelessly roam the mortal realm of this world. Yes I am well aware I said "would hopelessly roam the mortal realm of this world", because it is true. Souls that have not passed on yet can never leave this world, nor can they retire to the Crossing. If I remember my studies well the Crossing is what lies between this world and the next. It defies time and space, think of it as a pinwheel. There is one center point in it all, here is where all the dimensions, meet. Here is where beings can 'cross' into other dimensions without the need for rip jumping. There is only ONE way to enter the Crossing and that is through death. The dead shed their non-living shell to be able to enter there; once they shed they become a reflection of who they were when they died. This reflection is what their existence will continue to be for eternity. Although there have been rumors of three reflections who returned to the mortal world in flesh and blood, but as I stated they are just rumors; a reflection can return to the moral land, but only as a reflection never in flesh and blood.

I had a silent burial ceremony for each of the students then went back to the ashes. Memories continued to flash before my eyes, endless memories… Most of them were of my Master and how he had trained me for all those years. Deep inside I could feel something turning and flowing, this feeling reached my eyes and stung them for a bit; the stinging went away as tears began to escape my tear ducts. I've shed tears before, but never from emotions. This was a strange feeling, I attempted to shun it down but it was too strong, like a tap of flowing water when you cover the opening, no matter how hard you attempt to stop the flow of water the pressure just builds up more and more until it blows off the cover. After a matter of moments I fell to my knees and cried into my hands, my glasses covered with tears causing my vision to be blurry. The pressure had gotten too strong and now the water tap was surging with water. I was on my knees crying, crying like I've never cried before in all my years at the dojo. I wanted to stop crying because it made me feel weak and vulnerable, but letting out all this emotion was an amazing feeling. After several hours of crying my eyes became puffy and red; my cheeks wet and sticky from all those tears.

I got up again and tried to search for more bodies with little to no luck. I was about to give up the search when I saw another body off in the distance shrouded by some ashes. I walked toward that body my mind clouded over with memories. As I swept off ashes I noticed that a few of the ashes had been tainted red; red as in blood. Maybe I had found someone may be close to reviving, if that was so I could at least try to use spells on them.

Sweeping off all the ashes my eyes grew big and wide, once I discovered that the body I had found was not one of a student. It was my Master. I took my hands off the body and scooted back, falling back on my elbows I just stared at the cadaver. For an entire hour I sat there staring, not a single thought came to my head. Barely being able to repossess myself, I scooted back to the body of my Master and placed a hand on his open eyes and closed them.

I could have helped, I could have saved him! I could have sent fire to burn those bandits alive! And all I did was sit there and watch them stab him to death. Watch them leave him there to bleed out and die. I didn't even go to try to use a healing spell… I just ran.

As I thought back and remembered I could feel more tears beginning to form. I didn't even care this time, I let them fall, and as they fell they landed on my skin and created a wet trail down my ash covered cheeks and hands. I closed my eyes and sniffled; after all I had done for him and I couldn't even save his life. I opened my eyes again and looked over at the corpse. I moved his hair out of his eyes to see that they were open, but even though they were open they were bare and lifeless.

The eyes that I once thought were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, no longer had their shine or special calming glow.

Not being able to see them open any longer I placed my hand over them and closed them softly. Never had I felt like I felt then; sweeping off more ash I found the stab wound. Not being able to handle the pain I felt inside then I turned away. I could never forget this regardless of what I did; the flashbacks of his blood splattering flooded over my mind. I now knew what I had to do. I stood up and placed his body in a pool of levitating water. Morning silently, I walked to where I had buried the others and began to dig a new grave. Of all the things in the world, I'd never think that I'd have to ever do this; more tears fell as I climbed out of the tomb. I grabbed the salvaged silk bandages and placed them by my side, looking over at my Master I spoke softly.

"Rest in peace… "I closed my eyes and slowly began wrapping him in the bandages. Before I could place him into the ground I softly planted a kiss on his forehead, the same type of kiss he gave to me every night of my first week at the dojo. Suddenly the memories began to flood my head –

It was a cold summer night, rare at this time of the year; I was in my room looking out the window at the moon, using books to be able to peer over the window. I leaned on the glass and watched as the darkness was being chased back by the wonder of the moon. Was this the same moon I saw back home? In the window I saw a reflection of candle light; I turned around to find that strange man again, the one who had found me. I hopped down from the book and went to him.

"You still haven't told me your name little one." His voice, soft and kind. I looked off to the side remaining silent; my mother had always told me never to talk to strangers.

"Still not speaking to me huh?" he said crouching down to my level. "You know, you're going to be here a while, at least until you can tell me where you live and where your parents are." I still looked away and thought about talking to him but decided against it. I heard a chuckle; this confused me so I turned to him and tilted my head to the side.

"I wonder if you even speak my language" he said. Wanting to answer so I opened my mouth to speak but then quickly shut it. He looked and me strangely then spoke "Do you wish to say something little one?" I shook my head and then looked at the ground. "So you do understand me" he said. I nodded and then slowly turned my gaze toward him. Through my hair I could see his eyes; they were the most majestic sight I had ever seen. I lost myself in them; his eyes gave off a calming and trusting glow. The more I gazed, the calmer I became, and the more I began to feel a trust for him.

He sighed and stood then said "Come on little one, you have to get some rest I can tell you are tired." I nodded, this time I felt like I could trust him more so I followed as he pulled out a ground mattress. I walked toward it and looked up at him.

"So are you going to tell me what your name is?" I stayed silent. He set up the bed and waited for me to get it. I looked at the moon one last time then crawled into the bed. As the man headed out the door he looked back toward me flashed a smile then turned to leave.

"My name is …Rekaya" I said in a tiny voice. He turned back to me and smiled again. "Well, Rekaya I hope you have a good night." He said as he walked over and kissed me on the head, then he turned and left—

I turned to my left as a rabbit hopped by; looking up at the sky I saw that the sun was beginning to set. I wiped one last tear as I placed my Master's body into the ground, I held his hand and whispered several phrases before placing a tarp over him. Slowly I shoveled the dirt over that tarp; my mind remained with memories and was still stunned at everything that had happened.

Night had reached the valley by the time I had built myself some shelter, for I knew what horrors lurked in the darkness. An abrupt turn of the wind pushed a cloud out of the moon's glow and suddenly the landscape had become skimmed by the peaceful hue the moon tendered. The whole of the night I remained tucked into a woven reed nest clutching the Haj, not a single movement as I endeavored to sustain the memories that still flowed into my subconscious. I did not sleep that night, I only dreamed. I awoke the next day to the sound of a very loud sniffing. Looking around I realized there was a canine sniffing the Haj. . . Oh my Haj. The mission! I. I have to get moving!

Standing up quickly and brushing off dust I remembered what I was told to do, my Master's last wish was for me to take this to his sister. What this book contained that made it so dangerous for this to fall into the wrong hands? Maybe if I took a peek?

I looked toward the book and slowly lifted the cover, suddenly electricity and static sparked from the book. I jumped, but I wondered why I hadn't been shocked by it. Opening up the book again I saw the static start up again. This is odd, why am I not being shocked by it? I flipped through some pages before I saw a bookmark. A bookmark? I flipped to the page to find that this specific page was all about how to . . . oh my, it was on how to form an inter-dimensional rip, through portal jumping. I… I… had my Master known this beforehand? Had he predicted that this catastrophe would take place? . . . I laid there in astonishment. If my Master in truth had predicted said event, why did he not attempt to stop it? Why did he let himself die!? . . . There is no use crying over spilled milk. I can't keep bawling and breaking down over something that has already passed. I clenched my fist, regardless of what his reasons were, they had murdered him. Those scoundrels had murdered him! In cold blood!

I slapped myself. I can't keep doing this. I have to accept that he is gone and continue his task. Pushing my glasses up I turned back toward the book and read from it. 'User must cast a rip signature localizer beacon to locate the rip. Afterward cast the following spell to open desired rip.' Well that seemed simple enough. Except I had no idea how to cast it, sighing I rubbed my head but doing so knocked a paper out of the Haj. What's this? I picked it up and noticed it had writing. Very messy blurred writing but I could still make out what it had '_to cast a rip signature beacon, recite the following_' it then showed a series of glyphs that I could easily read. This was easier than I thought! I chuckled lightly then recited the spell. Within a few seconds I could see a dark royal blue beam of light coming down from the sky about what looked like deep forest. Deep forest . . . the last time I was ever in deep forest was when I was a young girl. I landed here in this dimension through . . . oh my. I came here through a rip! That is the same rip that brought me here! My eyes grew wide and I just began to run. If I have to jump again then this rip will most likely send me back home! I continued to run, the forest around me was dark and foggy, which is why it was called deep forest. So many memories, I couldn't help but feel small and helpless inside. The beacon was beginning to fade but luckily I was nearby. I felt my breath stop as the memories flooded my head again, the endless wandering, the scary sounds, the glowing eyes! . . . This all ended though, once my Master found me.

Opening the Haj to the bookmarked page I turned my gaze toward the spell. I took a deep breath and then cleared my throat. Why was I so nervous? I've said spells before this is pretty basic, why was my heart rate so elevated? Could… it be that it's because I'm heading back home? Because I hadn't preformed it before? . . . I remembered what my Master had told me about magic. I refocused then suppressed the emotion and began to chant. The area around me began to turn bright but I just kept my focus on the Haj, concentrating not letting anything distract me. I felt a strange sensation as I reached the end of the chant and suddenly I felt a force pulling me.

I closed the Haj and looked up, my eyes widened as I saw a blue rip in the middle of reality open and start to pull everything not attached to the ground inside it! I felt my muscles tense up… for this very rip was the one I had seen as a child. Without a thought I pulled the Haj close and jumped into that rip… at last, I was going home.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


End file.
